


Hold My Hand

by tinknevertalks



Series: Nikola Tesla: The Mortal Drama Queen [4]
Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: Episode Tag - Vigilante, F/M, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-03-01 05:24:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13287909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinknevertalks/pseuds/tinknevertalks
Summary: A quiet moment between our two heroes.





	Hold My Hand

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr prompt for DownToTheSea, she asked for a fic for 'Holding Hands'.
> 
> Much thanks to my fave, Rinari7, for the quick beta read (thank you, darling!)

“So, you’ve got me out here,” Nikola muttered, turning back to look longingly at the door, wondering how long whatever this was would take because he’d left Wolfgang in the same lab as his vampire shield, and those clouds looked ominous, “why?”

Helen tilted her head as she sat on the wall of her tower, looking down on her grounds. Holding out her hand, she smiled as he grasped her fingers, and he couldn’t help smile back. The warmth that enveloped his hand and sent tingles up his spine almost made being out here worth it. “Company?”

Sitting on the wall next to her, he didn’t dangle his legs over the edge (like she always did) preferring to sit sideways on, but he held onto her hand. His heart thrilled as their fingers interlocked, their palms pressed together. “And it had to be out here?”

Laughter. He liked that. “Quieter,” she replied, looking at him pointedly. “And…”

“And?” he whispered, not trusting the timbre of her voice.

Looking heavenward, she sighed. “And far enough from every mother hen I seem to have acquired with this radiation poisoning to hear my own thoughts.”

“Helen…”

She looked sharply at him then, and he knew his voice had betrayed him. He shook his head and tried taking his hand away. She wouldn’t let go. “Please, if this doesn’t work, if… if Adam’s not true to his word…”

“No.”

“Nikola!”

He shook his head again, flexing his fingers, drawing comfort from hers, warm, vital, still alive, between his. “Ask… Ask one of your underlings, ask Druitt. I’m not… Not…” He looked away for a moment, glancing at the same view Helen herself had sought as refuge. “It will work.”

“We don’t know that--”

“And you’re not this defeatist,” he interrupted. “Stop it.” He stroked her hand, reassuring himself more than anything. Finding her eyes in the darkness, he added, “Doubt doesn’t sit well on your shoulders.”

Her eyes widened momentarily before she turned back to the view. “Hard to be hopeful when I’m depending on the word of a man who wants me dead.”

He tapped her knuckle with his index finger. “Well, if you die, I’ll avenge you.” He tried for light-hearted, for the bantering tone he’d heard come from his mouth more than once around her today in sunlit rooms, but the dark whisper in the night sounded deeper, fuller.

Closing her eyes, smiling, she bowed her head. In the stillness, he could feel her stiffening, her shoulders bracing as she metaphorically pulled herself up. This was the Helen he knew, the Amazon who’d cut you to the core with a few choice words.

He’d never admit that he liked the dichotomy of the Helen who held his hand and the Helen who led them fearlessly, or that he liked how she’d taken him back into her confidence, to let him bear witness again to this fragility. No, he’d never admit to that.

So in the gloom of the cloudy night, he held her hand.

**Author's Note:**

> Whether this should really be in the Mortal Drama Queen series is something I'm still grappling with, but for now, as he's mortal, it's joining the club.


End file.
